The present invention relates to a hand router.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,985 B 1 has disclosed a hand-guided power tool that can be driven solely by means of the suction air flow of a vacuum cleaner. The core of this hand-guided power tool is a conventional Pelton turbine, which uses the suction air of the vacuum cleaner to turn the drive spindle and thus drive the tool.
The efficiency of conventional axial and Pelton turbines is not high enough to allow conventional vacuum cleaners to achieve the performance and suction power required for a hand router.